


Give Us This Day - Art

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Deliberate Bad Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Give Us This Day by Anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Us This Day - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give Us This Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219001) by [AdaptationDecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay). 



> Nonnie, your fic really inspired me. I can only hope this art gets across all the feels I had while reading it.


End file.
